1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and an illumination device.
2. Related Art
In the projector, there has been known a configuration in which a louver for controlling light is disposed to a light source to make the amount of the illumination light entering a light modulation device variable in accordance with a video signal (see, e.g., JP-A-2004-69966 and JP-A-2007-293274).
Incidentally, as a light source device for a projector, there is known a light source device, which has light respectively emitted from a plurality of light sources and arranged in a plane in an illumination area, and makes the light overlap each other to be equalized using an integrator optical system. In the case of applying the dimming device described above to such a multi-lamp light source device, a pair of retractable louvers is installed in a light path including light of a plurality of light source. In this case, in the case in which one or a plurality of the light sources is dead, a color ununiformity and an illuminance ununiformity occur in some cases when partially blocking the light in the light path with the louvers.